Test Your Heart
by ForeverFallingx
Summary: This is about Annabeth and Percy's life after the war. Which includes family life and general fluff. This story was originally called Feeling the Love but I decided to change it and do more chapters as I have more inspiration now! :D
1. Blame it on the Weatherman

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters so please no hating about it. Rick Riordian owns them. **

**Please review as I would really appreciate it.**

Annabeth's POV

"Crap" Annabeth screamed, as she ran outside in the pouring rain to grab the washing. She couldn't believe it, Percy had left to go get some dinner and she was too busy looking at her notes to notice that it had started chucking it down with rain.

"Gods, this is all gonna have to go into the wash again. Percy is gonna kill me" she shouted.

Percy and Annabeth had been living together for just over 4 months, but had been dating for 4 years now, more or less. Both of them had decided it was the right time to do so, seen as they were both 20, well Annabeth was. They both got separate "chores" to do. Percy, being the laziest, would get the groceries and do some 'light' cleaning (notice the emphasis on light) and Annabeth on the other hand was stuck with the nasty jobs. One, being washing their clothes, which included checking if it was raining while the washing was on the line... Well, you can see how well that turned out.

Completely out of breath, Annabeth sprinted back into the kitchen, dripping wet, holding a basket full of soaking clothes. "Great, just great" Annabeth thought. "More washing for me, Gods wait till Percy sees this". Annabeth heard the door slam. "Why did I say that, why did I say that" Annabeth thought angrily to herself.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm home." Percy called.

"Hence why the door opened and closed" said Annabeth sarcastically, "Unless you're a burglar who just so happens to have a door key". Annabeth said this while attempting to balance the basket as she looked for a place to put it. "This should really be an Olympic sport" She thought.

"Wow that was clever wise girl. Did I hear a slight tone of sarcasm?" Percy retorted.

"Yeah I'm dripping with it...literally". Annabeth said this while looking down at herself and instantly regretted saying it, especially seen as that got Percy's attention.

Annabeth heard Percy's footsteps coming towards the kitchen. They were getting closer and closer. She heard the door open and saw Percy's shocked face. She was then deafened by Percy's sudden cry of laughter. Let's just say this went on for a while.

"Oh...my... Gods, you seriously left the washing on the line" Percy struggled to get out; as he was still in fits of laughter, although it looked like he was trying to calm down...but failing.

Annabeth dumped the basket onto the kitchen counter and ran past him to get changed into something a little less, I dunno...wet. She could still hear Percy chuckling as she was changing.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be seaweed brain, you know me being the Son of Poseidon and all" Percy shouted up. "Maybe that should be your nickname instead".

"Hilarious, bloody hilarious" Annabeth shouted back. She hated it when Percy tried to get smart with her. As you can probably tell, that was rare seen as Percy wasn't the brightest of people, though he wasn't' the dimmest either. "I really need to stop comparing him to a light bulb" Annabeth thought, though she secretly enjoyed teasing him about it.

"Perce, I think I'm going to have a bath, so I can melt my troubles away, which will give you just enough time to make dinner and think of more insults that you can, attempt, to throw at me " Annabeth shouted down the stairs. A bath was just what she needed, seen as Percy and she were supposed to be going back to camp tomorrow which meant no proper bath's for ages.

"Percy?" Annabeth called curiously, wondering why he hadn't answered with yet another sly remark.

"Sure, I was listening to you by the way" Percy called up, whose voice sounded a bit nervous. Well, at least Annabeth thought it did.

Annabeth started to run the bath, which, thankfully, stopped Annabeth listening to Percy's terrible choice in music. "Men" she thought. "Why do they always choose heavy metal?"

_20 minutes later _

Annabeth stepped out of the bath, careful not to get water on the floor. Wrapping the towel around her, she tiptoed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Hey Annabeth, would you mind wearing something more fancy?" Annabeth heard Percy say, though again, she thought she heard slight worry and nervousness in his voice.

"Sure" Annabeth called back down "Hey are you saying I don't wear fancy things normally?" she shouted down, attempting to tease him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said Annabeth" Percy said.

Annabeth slipped into a blue knee-length dress that had cross hatching around her waist. "Wow" she thought "No need for shoes, not like Percy would mind anyway".

Annabeth made her way down the stairs and got hit by the smell of warm food. "Lasagne, my favourite" She said to Percy. What she saw next was unbelievable. There was a candle in the middle of the table, which was engraved with an owl and triton. There was a red cloth that covered the whole of the table and there was a huge vase filled with red roses. It was all magical. What shocked her most was Percy standing there dressed in a suit, with a red rose in his hand. When Annabeth walked in, there was a twinkle in his eye like he had a secret and it was about to come out.

Percy came up to Annabeth and held her in an embrace. Their lips were so close together, but Percy didn't kiss her.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Percy whispered. Percy tucked a bit of hair behind Annabeth's eyes and looked into her eyes. Percy held her gaze. She loved the way he did that. It was...so tender and private.

"Not so bad yourself seaweed brain" Annabeth said this quietly. Percy cupped her chin and kissed her. The kiss felt like a promise, though she didn't know what the promise was. Annabeth's rumbling stomach stopped the kiss.

"Are you really that hungry?" asked Percy. Annabeth thought he looked like he was about to burst.

"Kind of...why?" Annabeth said curiously. Percy let go of her suddenly, but gave her a peck on the cheek first. "Why is he acting so strangely?" Annabeth thought to herself. Percy then started to pull something out of his jacket. It was a box. "He got me jewellery" Annabeth thought. Then Percy started to get down on one knee. Annabeth stood there, shocked.

"I know this is sudden" Percy said, "But I've loved you since the day we met"

"Oh my gods, he's not" Annabeth thought, feeling excitement bubbling inside her, threatening to burst out.

"What made me love you...was your personality, strong and gentle at the same time; your cleverness, how you never wanted to be proved wrong; your eyes, pure and always shinning when you saw me" Percy said, "But most of all, I just loved... you".

Percy opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, with sapphires around the diamond. "Oh my god he is" she thought. Annabeth could barely contain herself.

"So I have question for you-" Percy held the box in his right hand, it looked like he was trying not to drop it, "-will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth could see the hope in his eyes. "Seriously, he thinks I needed to think about it" Annabeth thought.

"Of course I will" Annabeth said, feeling the excitement in her voice.

Percy got up slowly and placed the ring on her finger. It sparkled so much, but not as much as his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, only a small one, but a moment none the less.

"Are you sure?" Percy whispered, holding on to her hand. "I would never leave him" Annabeth thought, feeling like she was on cloud 9.

"Would I have said yes if I didn't" Annabeth said, trying to tease him, but she knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I love you Perceus Jackson and I will never let you go". Annabeth kissed him with all of her might and they stood there kissing each other for a long time that felt like forever.

"Hey, the food's getting cold" Percy said. Annabeth didn't want to let go. "Annabeth?" Percy said suspiciously.

"I can think of something better to do then eat" Annabeth said, and attempted to pull an innocent face, but she knew it wasn't working.

"Oh really?" Percy said, joining in with the tease. Annabeth nodded. She held his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Annabeth pulled him into the bedroom and Percy slid her gracefully onto the bed. Annabeth nodded to the door. "Hmmmmm, I wonder if I should tell him the back door is unlocked" Annabeth thought, then suddenly realised that this was the wrong time to be thinking about that. Percy slamming the door brought her back to her senses.

**Hope you liked it. If you did please review and fav. I'll do my best at updating but I have exams coming up, so it might be hard.**

**Love you all**

**CC (CC is easier than writing my name)**


	2. Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately , if I did it would just be about Annabeth and Percy, trust me. Anyway as I was saying Rick Riordian owns it, though I swear to god if he kills off Annabeth and Percy in House of Hades I think I may kill him and take the series myself mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha

_4 Years Later_

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was lying on the bed, wondering how she should tell Percy."I can't just go up to him and say "Hey Percy I'm Pregnant", that would be way to blunt" Annabeth thought. She really didn't know how to tell him that he was gonna be a dad.

Annabeth heard the door close. Percy had just recently got a job at the Camp Half-Blood, working as an activities director, trying to help Chiron with the load. He loved it there and she knew Percy wanted kids from the moment they got married, but she was still hesitant to tell him.

"Hey, I'm back" Percy called "I've had such an amazing day. I got to teach this one little girl how to ride a Pegasus for the first time, she managed to fall off into the water and I had to go save her and now I'm , wait for it..., her hero".

Annabeth came down the stairs, feeling her heart beating like a drum. "Gods, I have no idea how he'll react" Annabeth thought nervously "Quick say something otherwise he'll get suspicious" She thought to herself.

"Wow I'm jealous. It's not like you've never saved my life before "Annabeth retorted back to hide her nervousness.

Percy was sitting on the sofa, well more like lying. He looked so calm, but telling him this will change his mood and hopefully for the better.

"Percy...I need to talk to you" Annabeth said. Percy sat up from the sofa, probably realising the tone of her voice. "Great" Annabeth thought "Now I'm even more nervous"

"What's wrong?" Percy quickly got up and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I have...some news" Annabeth said quietly, regretting saying it.

"What news?" Percy asked. It was a simple question; well let's just say the problem is so much more complicated.

"I'm...kind of pregnant" Annabeth said.

"You are or aren't? Percy asked, his eyes showing concern and shock. "Gods I should have been more specific" Annabeth thought.

"I'm six weeks pregnant" Annabeth said "Is that better" She said with a slight hint of sarcasm, but that was only done to mask her worry.

Percy looked at her for a couple of seconds and she could see a flash of worry, which was quickly replaced by joy. Percy picked her up by the waist and span her around.

"I can tell you're happy" Annabeth said, laughing so much her jaw began to hurt.

"Observant aren't you wise girl" Percy said, still spinning her around.

"Percy stop it otherwise you're gonna make me feel-" Annabeth stopped herself from talking. She could already feel the nausea welling up inside her. Percy must have noticed the change in the atmosphere as he put her straight down.

"I don't feel so good" Annabeth said, feeling dizzy. The room started to spin and then...came the nausea. Annabeth quickly ran to bath room and threw up. Annabeth felt another wave of nausea, but this time Percy was there holding back her hair for her.

When it died down, Annabeth put down the toilet seat lid and sat on it. Percy knelt down and looked at her. She could feel the weight of his stare on her, but she didn't look up.

"It's gonna get easier, ok" Percy said, trying to reassure her but it wasn't working.

"I just don't know whether I can handle it" Annabeth said quietly. She felt Percy's arms go around her and that told her everything. It told her he was gonna help her through it and he wasn't going to leave her.

"Do you remember what you said to me after I proposed to you?"Percy asked her. Annabeth nodded. "I don't think I could ever forget" Annabeth thought.

"Well, I love you Annabeth Chase and I will never let you go" Percy kissed her so romantically that all of her worries and fears drifted away.

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" Annabeth said. Her hands were clasped so tightly that her knuckles were going white, but she didn't move them.

"No idea, but we'll find a way" Percy whispered, as he unclasped her hands and held them in his. Something hit Annabeth.

"How are we gonna tell our parents, they'll think we are way too young to be having a baby?"Annabeth said. "Wow that sounds so strange. We're having a baby" Annabeth couldn't help but grin which caused Percy to smile as well.

"Are you kidding, they'll be thrilled to be having a grandchild though I don't doubt that Athena will have something to say about it" Percy said. Annabeth could tell he was happy by the news. I mean who wouldn't be.

"Sure, I think I'm gonna lie down. Big day tomorrow, seen as I'm gonna have to tell everyone" Annabeth said weakly.

Percy kissed her on the forehead. "_We're_ gonna tell everyone" Percy said.

Annabeth went up the stairs and collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Annabeth rested her hands on her stomach. "I can't wait until you're here" Annabeth said quietly to herself. Annabeth felt her eyes slowly droop and close.

_The next morning_

Annabeth woke up suddenly with a sick feeling in her stomach. "Not again" Annabeth thought.

Annabeth quickly rushed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She bent down and threw up into the toilet. "This will get easier, this will get easier" Annabeth thought. After it died down again, Annabeth got up and looked at the clock. Unfortunately, the clock said 4:32.

"Seriously, can't the baby wake me up at a reasonable time" Annabeth thought.

Annabeth tiptoed back into bed, careful not to wake up Percy. She slipped back into bed and fell fast asleep.

**Hey I hoped you liked the chapter. I have been mentally kicking myself as I should have uploaded this sooner. As I said last time I might not be able to upload many chapters in the next couple of weeks as I have many exams coming up, but I will try for all you lovelies. Thank you sooooo much for reading and if you like it please fav and review as I really appreciate it. Love you all xoxo *kiss**

**Cerys**


	3. Small Bump

**Hi guys. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had mock exams, real exams and tons of coursework to do. Also I may have had a slight case of writers block, but I'm here now updating, you have me all to yourself...wow that sounds really creepy. Anyway on with the story! **

**As per usual I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordian does, *cries in a corner. Just telling you that Percy and Annabeth are both 24 **

_6 weeks later_

Percy's POV

Well, today's the day. We get to see our baby for the first time on screen, hear its heartbeat, get a picture; it's such an amazing day! Annabeth's worried...Percy can see it in her eyes, she hasn't said anything but...he can always tell.

Annabeth got up just before he did. Morning sickness as per usual, he hated seeing he go through this, wishing he could stop it; but being the typical supportive husband he held back her hair and rubbed her back to show her he was there for her.

Annabeth got up from the toilet and took her toothbrush from the side of the sink. Putting a pea sized amount of toothpaste on it. Percy thought it was really odd, it was a habit of hers though; he noticed it as soon as they moved in together.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, staring at her knowing that he had a worried look on his face.

Annabeth stared back at him, with her toothbrush in her mouth, giving him a look that he knew well.

"Oh, you can't talk" Percy mentally slapped himself. "Scan today, excited?" Again Percy got the look from Annabeth. "You can still answer, just nod or mumble it, that's what I do when I pretend I'm listening to you" Percy said, cheekily...he got a slap for that. It was well deserved though.

_1 hour later_

Annabeth's POV

Waiting makes Percy nervous. And when I mean nervous, I mean nervous. He doesn't sit still, shakes his leg and tries to read magazines. In the end she had to hit him to stop him from doing anything else.

"Annabeth Jackson" the nurse at the desk called out. Annabeth got up, followed by Percy, both which seemed as nervous as hell. Annabeth was literally shaking in her bones. She got up onto the bed and sat their until the doctor came in. Asked the typical questions about how far along she was and giving her advice. Then came the thing Annabeth was dreading the most.

"I'm going to need you lie on your back now, Annabeth" Dr Newman asked. Annabeth lay down, with Percy holding her hand, tightly. "This is going to be cold, so it may give you a slight shock. Annabeth winced when the gel was on and the doctor started moving the wand over her slight bump.

There she saw it, the grainy picture of her unborn child. It was incredible. Annabeth could already feel tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't care. Annabeth heard a sniff come from Percy. She turned sharply towards him.

"Are you crying Percy" Annabeth asked, feeling tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's just...there are no words to describe it" Percy said, still holding his gaze towards the screen. Percy then moved his eyes towards her. "You're crying as well, why can't I?" giving her a slight wink.

Annabeth then looked back towards the screen. "Now, I'm going to try and find the baby's heartbeat for you" said Dr Newman. They waited a couple for minutes and Annabeth was starting to get anxious, then they heard it. Quick thumping sounds that sounded like a fast train. It was their baby's heartbeat. Percy's voice brought her back from her haze.

"Is the baby's heartbeat supposed to be that fast?" He asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice, but she heard it.

"Don't worry, it is. Your baby is perfectly healthy" Dr Newman said, with a smile. Percy relaxed. "Now the next scan that you will be having is at 20 weeks, where you may be able to tell the sex of your baby... if it cooperates that is"

The doctor led Annabeth and Percy out of the room and they collected their first photo of their baby. Annabeth was still in awe looking at. It didn't look like much, but it was proof that is was alive and healthy.

_30 minutes later_

Percy's POV

They were back inside the house, Percy holding the scan right there between the palm of his hands, careful not to rip it. He walked through the hallway and stopped, looking at the row of photographs, remembering memories. So many photos: their wedding photo, Percy with his arm around Annabeth, with her hair wavy but controlled; a photo of Percy and his mom when he was 12; a huge camp photo with so many of their friends that were no longer with them, Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Michael and others, most of which it was hard to talk about what happened to them; Luke, Thalia and Annabeth, when they were on the run together; a new photo of the campers, including Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason even Reyna agreed to it, but after this last battle, they lost more campers like Frank, who gave his life for those people he loved. Next to there is an empty photo frame and this scan deserved that place...it already had a place in Percy's heart.

Annabeth came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Should we put it up there?" she asked, eagerly.

"Our baby is a part of our family. Just like all of the people. It has to be up there" Percy said, enthusiastically, but he knew there was a slight tone of sadness as well. Percy unwrapped Annabeth's arms around the middle of his waist, took the photo frame off of the wall and slid the photo in.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" Annabeth said. Percy's eyes were filling with tears. He had never felt so proud in his life and felt his heart swell with joy.

"It sure is"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I will try and update. Again I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I already know exactly what is going to happen. Also, if you could give me some suggestions for the baby's name that would be great. I will not be revealing the baby's gender until possibly the next chapter or after that. It depends how evil I feel ****mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha :D **

**Cerys**


End file.
